


Worth Waiting For

by SecretSpyder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Casual Sex, F/F, Kink Meme, One Night Stand, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSpyder/pseuds/SecretSpyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella's car breaks down in a small town in Maine, she doesn't think anything could be worse--three days, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with Edward on the other side of the country! And this kid keeps grilling her about her past and life goals...</p>
<p>But after running into the local law enforcement, she has to wonder if this won't be so bad after all.</p>
<p>For ouatkinkmeme on LiveJournal, originally posted in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU for Twilight--Bella's human, touring schools, and things are settled (on the whole vampire side of things) enough that she's on the other side of the country without Edward having a problem with it.
> 
> Let me know about any typos or errors in the comments!

Edward couldn’t make it—there were important things going on back at the Cullen household, things that required his assistance, or else he would have been there as fast as he could possibly travel. He wouldn’t specify over the phone. “But don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve arranged for everything. They say they’ll be able to replace your engine immediately when the new one comes in, and I’ve paid up your lodging at a local bed-and-breakfast until then.”

“Three days,” Bella muttered. “They don’t even have rental cars here. I can’t believe I broke down in a place even further from anywhere than _Forks_.”

“You should try Alaska sometime.” A bit of static, as though Edward were shifting the phone from one side to another. “In any case, I’d enjoy it—it sounds positively idyllic, according to the town website. And from what you’ve been saying, you could use a break from the great college search.”

“A break with you,” she said, but Edward only chuckled on the other end. “Edward, please come. I wouldn’t mind anywhere if it was with you.”

“Even if I could, Bella… the forecast for your area is all sunshine for a straight week. We wouldn’t be able to leave our room.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Bella raised her eyebrows, then regretted the innuendo as Edward went silent; that’s right, she couldn’t even _joke_ about sex.

Finally, he said “Three days, Bella. That’s all I’m asking. Try to make it through. For me.”

No arguing with that tone. She sighed. “All right. But I want to talk to you. Every day at least. Can we do that?” She’d taken it as an assumption on her trip, and it mostly held true—but a repeat of the Dartmouth debacle was _not_ something she wanted.

She swore she could hear him smile. “Deal.”

\---

It wasn’t bad enough that she was stuck in the middle-of-nowhere, Maine, for three days, or that half of the reading available at Granny’s was Stephen King and the other half was Harlequinn. Or even that this debacle was so perfectly timed that she wasn’t even getting out of any of the university open houses Edward had put on her schedule.

No, it was that, no matter where she went, she seemed to have a ten-year-old glued to her.

She wasn’t sure why. No one else seemed unduly fascinated with her, although she wished some of them could have been a little more discreet about staring. ( _Remember, Bella, when you’re a vampire,_ everyone’s _going to stare._ ) But this one—Henry, he was called—didn’t seem like he’d be satisfied until he knew her entire life history. And given how _interesting_ her life had gotten in the past couple of years, even if she were the type to spill everything to strangers, she _couldn’t_ have.

Unfortunately, the more she tried to dodge, the more interested he became.

“Why do you care so much?” she finally asked the second day, having lunch at Granny’s—not for the first time, but with some of the frustration she felt finally edging its way into her voice.

He shrugged and gave the same answer he had before, without seeming to notice a difference in the question. “Nobody comes to Storybrooke. I just want to know why you’re here.”

“My car broke down!”

“While visiting colleges. Right. But… there IS no college around here.” He’d started sketching on a napkin—Bella couldn’t quite make it out, but she was glad for the break in eye contact. “And we’re too far from the interstate that you’d just be looking for a place to spend the night. So what’s your real reason?”

“Henry!” It wasn’t Bella. They both turned to see a tall blonde standing behind their booth, a to-go cup of coffee in her hand. “Kid, aren’t you supposed to be in school? Your mom is going to freak.”

“Can’t go to school. I’m gathering intel for Operation Cobra.”

“Gathering…? Oh, jeez.” She put down her cup and knelt by the table so she could look him in the eye. “Henry, go to school. Operation Cobra will survive just fine without you for a few hours.”

“But Emma—“

“I’m not telling you this as Emma, I’m telling you as deputy. _Get_.”

Henry groaned, but pulled his backpack to him and hopped off the seat. As he left, Emma—Bella guessed that was her name—sat down where he had been and rested her elbows on the table. “Sorry about that. Kid’s real goal-oriented.”

“Operation Cobra?” Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask. Thinks everyone’s a storybook character. I guess he’s just trying to figure out which one you are.” She smiled and raised her cup of coffee. “Can I get you anything to make up for it? I’m fond of the southwestern omelet, myself.”

“I spent most of my life in Phoenix—I usually can’t stand what other places call ‘southwest’.” Bella smiled, a bit shy—with Henry gone, she was finally starting to notice just how low-cut the deputy’s top was, and how well-shaped she seemed beneath it. Perhaps there was something to recommend Maine after all. “Besides, if anything, I owe you a meal for rescuing me.”

Emma smiled in a funny way at this, and Bella wondered if she’d indicated more than she meant—and wasn’t sure if she was unhappy about it, given how heat rose through her in response. She was blushing. The fact that she noticed it made her blush more; after Emma chuckled softly, she wasn’t sure there was blood left anywhere but her face.

She pictured Edward trying to bite her and nothing coming out. It made her giggle. It also failed to distract her from the beautiful deputy sitting before her—in fact, conflating them only made her want to do the unwise thing even more.

“Do you want to see my room?” she blurted out, even though she hadn’t quite made the decision yet. _Well, I guess some part of me did._

Emma’s strange smile widened. “What the hell,” she said. “Been a while since I’ve hit the rodeo.”

\---

Bella had never been with a woman before. She’d never even _thought_ of being with a woman before, not really, not in more than moments in between other thoughts she hardly dared admit to herself.

But Emma seemed sure of herself, shrugging out of her jacket and moving forward with a grace that was far less than what she was used to, but… so much more than her own clumsiness would ever allow for. Before Bella could think, Emma was near her, hand on her face, breath hot between them…

…and she kissed her, and Bella found, before she had time to think about it, that she was kissing back.

The trick, she determined, was not to think about it. Just to feel, not just Emma’s hands drawing behind her in something looser than a hug but more insistent than a touch, but her own blood moving through her veins, her breath in her throat, her heartbeat. She brought her own hands up to Emma’s back, stroking gentle patterns.

If she thought about it, she’d realize that she was cheating on Edward—cheating for _real_ , not the strange doesn’t-really-count realm a lot of her classmates attached to girl-girl encounters. ( _Edward would count it, Edward would know by the smell of her even if he couldn’t read my mind—Edward’s not here._ ) If she thought about it, she’d also think of all the things she’d heard about how sex wasn’t right outside of love, outside of a man and a woman—about how this would be her first—

_Only because Edward doesn’t want it._

The non-thoughts somehow broke the wall in her brain; Emma was staring at her as she paid attention again, concerned. “Are you all right?” she asked, the hands on Bella’s arms now protective, not inviting.

_He doesn’t want it._

Bella smiled, and she could feel sharp edges at the corners. With a verve previously unknown to her, from some beast inside, she pushed an unresisting Emma onto her bed, leaning over her to give a very deep kiss of her own.

“Believe me… I’ve _never_ been better.”

Events slid past, this time without even the subconscious commentary track. Bella didn’t quite know what order it all came in—Emma’s shirt, her own shirt, kissing her collarbone, rolling over so they were both on their sides and touching each other over and under the remaining clothes. For all the older woman seemed wiser in the ways of the world, she seemed content to take the subordinate role, reacting to what Bella gave her rather than initiate much herself. For her own sake, Bella took the role of a man dying of thirst finding himself in a waterpark—exploring what she could with urgency and greed, feeling all she could of Emma with hands and mouth.

For all of that, she avoided that spot—the one between Emma’s legs, graced with the barest growth of blonde hair. (Bella was glad, for the moment, that she’d kept her own underwear on—the thought of grooming her pubic hair had never even occurred to her, and she wondered at what her own patch of hair must look like to a sophisticated woman like this. She’d have to remember…)

But she couldn’t do that forever. She could practically feel Emma growing suspicious as she hesitated, after kissing around the bellybutton. And she was enjoying this—so _enjoying_ being in control for once, for not being ashamed to be so unabashedly needy—she had to control this somehow. Somehow...

Inspiration struck, and Bella raised herself up on her haunches. And she tried to sound a great deal more confident than she felt as she crossed her arms and said, “All right. Show me.”

Emma raised herself onto her elbows and raised an eyebrow. “Show you what?” She seemed halfway torn between confusion and playing along, for her part— _Okay, I can work with this._

So Bella hesitated only slightly before saying, “How… how you please yourself. Show me.” Pause. “What you want to feel.”

And Emma smiled and said “All right.” And Bella watched, transfixed, as her hands moved over body, over her breasts and finally to that strange little organ between her legs.

Watching her was nearly as engaging as being touched herself; Bella found herself forgetting to breathe on more than one occasion. One hand drifted between her legs to try to mimic the motions, to bring the same feelings that were obviously taking Emma to a higher and stranger place.

And as Emma’s orgasam overtook her, and something similar nearly took over Bella just from the sheer pleasure of watching, it occured to her, like an epiphany, what she was missing, what he was keeping from her, what she could have…

What she _would_ have.

\---

Emma’s orgasm wasn’t the end of their time together. Bella gave a go at eliciting the same response, and Emma did a heck of a job getting the same thing out of her. All told. It takes most of the afternoon, interrupted only when someone (one Sheriff Graham) called to bring Emma back to her day job, her life.

They shared one last kiss before Emma left and, after that, Bella never saw the deputy again.

It was sad on one level, and Bella thought about it as she waited through the third day, as she picked up her car from the shop and left. She’d never had sex before, not even close, and having her first time be such a random encounter makes her sad on a few levels.

On the other hand… now she knew what she could have, what she was waiting for. And while now she wanted it even more… she also knew she could wait.

Because however good it was with Deputy Emma Swan, however special… it would be even _better_ with Edward.

 

She never tells him, of course. And he never suspects. A week and a half is plenty of time to wash the smell of someone off your skin, even someone as special as Emma Swan, and being the one person Edward can’t read has its benefits.

And if he wonders later how she knows how to move around him, which spots to hit, and exactly how to drive him wild… well, he never asks.

And she never tells.


End file.
